Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988) KILL COUNT
|golden_chainsaw: = Kate |dull_machete: = Maddy |ratio: = Good |uploaded: = May 19, 2017|profanity = Yes|image1 = Friday the 13th Part VII- The New Blood (1988) KILL COUNT|helpers: = Unknown|current_status: = Active}} Overview After the events of the previous film, the undead and decomposing Jason Voorhees remains chained to the bottom of Crystal Lake. While he remains chained, young Tina Shepard witnesses her alcoholic father physically abusing her mother. Tina unlocks previously latent telekinetic powers, which results in her father's death at the bottom of Crystal Lake. Years later, Tina, now a teenager, is still struggling with the guilt surrounding her father's death. Tina's mother, Amanda, takes her to the same lakeside residence so that her powers can be studied by her psychiatrist. Dr. Crews begins a series of experiments (verbal assaults) designed to agitate Tina's mental state, forcing her powers to become more pronounced. However, it is revealed that Dr. Crews is really trying to exploit Tina's psychic powers. After a particularly upsetting session with Dr. Crews, Tina runs from the cabin and to the dock thinking about her father's death. While thinking about him, she wishes he would come back. Instead, Tina's psychic powers break the chain around the neck of Jason Voorhees. Tina's torment from her powers is increased as Jason emerges from the lake and his reign of terror descends on the area once again. Next door to the Shepard residence is a group of teens who are throwing a birthday party for their friend Michael. The group includes preppy Russell and his girlfriend Sandra, Ben and his girlfriend Kate, science fiction writer Eddie, stoner David, perky Robin, shy Maddy, and snobby socialite Melissa. Michael's cousin Nick, who has arrived just for the party, takes a liking to Tina, much to Melissa's chagrin. Tina tells Nick about Jason and has a vision of Jason murdering Michael. Meanwhile, Jason kills Michael in real life, along with Michael's girlfriend Jane, and later kills another couple camping in the woods. While Tina goes off to find her mother and Nick goes with her, Jason proceeds to kill the other teens. Russell and Sandra go to the lake. While Sandra goes skinny-dipping, Russell is killed with an axe to his face. Sandra discovers his body before she is pulled under the water. Maddy looks for David, but finds Russell's body. She runs for help, but her throat is slit with a sickle. Jason then kills Ben by crushing his skull and then Kate by driving a party horn into her eye. While Eddie is downstairs, Jason slices his neck. He then stabs David in the stomach. Robin finds David's body and is thrown out a window to her death. When Jason attacks Dr. Crews, he saves himself by selfishly using Amanda as a shield, but Jason eventually kills him with a tree saw. Tina finds her mother's body shortly afterwards and uses her powers to electrocute Jason and to crash the house down on him. She tells Nick and Melissa what happened; Melissa thinks she is crazy and tries to leave the house, but Jason kills her with an axe slammed into her face. Nick tries to fight off Jason but is subdued. Tina unleashes her powers in various ways such as forcing Jason's mask to tighten until it breaks in two, revealing his decaying and deformed face. As the battle rages on, the Shepard lakeside cabin is destroyed by an explosive fire and trio are thrown back into the dock. Although she is unable to kill Jason, she unknowingly summons the spirit of her father, who emerges from the lake and drags Jason back down into the depths with him, chaining the killer once more. The next morning, while someone finds Jason's broken mask in the wreckage, Tina and Nick are taken away in the ambulance and the screen fades to black while Jason's whispers can be heard from far away. Deaths Counted deaths # John Shepard: Drowned - 7 mins in # Jane: Stabbed - 19 mins in # Michael: Tent spike to back - 20 mins in # Dan: Punched through back, neck broken - 27 mins in # Judy: Slammed against tree - 28 mins in # Russell: Axe swung into face - 37 mins in # Sandra: Drowned - 37 mins in # Maddy: Stabbed with scythe - 49 mins in # Ben (F13p7): Head crushed - 52 mins in # Kate: Party horn in eye - 53 mins in # David: Stabbed in stomach - 57 mins in # Eddie: Hacked in neck - 1 hr in # Robin: Defenestrated - 1 hr 4 mins in # Amanda Shepard: Impaled through back - 1 hr 6 mins in # Dr. Crews: Weed-whacker to stomach - 1 hr 11 mins in # Melissa: Axe to the head - 1 hr 16 mins in Non-counted deaths * Unnamed Fisherman: Drowned by Jason Trivia * Most of the kills are heavily censored due to the MPAA * Kane Hodder is James' favorite Jason Voorhees * Kane Hodder performed the fire stunt for 40 seconds and received burn scars on his neck and chest Category:Kill Counts